


Legolas Catches a Magikarp

by Hathanta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Fishing, M/M, Pokemon Crossover, look I don't even know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn and Legolas are fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas Catches a Magikarp

Aragorn and Legolas were fishing together when Legolas’ line twitched. He pulled it up and a strange fish splashed onto the shore. It was round and orange with gold fins and long whiskers. Legolas thought it was the most beautiful fish he’d ever seen and quickly put in a puddle of water to keep it alive.  
He stroked its ginger scales and asked what its name was.  
“Magikarp – karp, karp, magikarp.”   
“That’s a beautiful name!” the elf turned to Aragorn, hugging the fish to him, “Can we keep it?!”   
Aragorn frowned at the fish and it splashed at him, “I don’t know….”   
“Pleeease? We can call it Magikarp!”  
“Alright then,” Aragorn dropped a kiss on Legolas’ fair head and then went back to fishing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me. For some reason fishing became a euphemism for gay-sex between me and some friends and one of them is obsessed with Magikarp so this happened.   
> So this is really an allegory.


End file.
